Retrato de uma Paixão
by Pyoko-chan
Summary: Ela sonhava com ele todos os dias. Decidiu se deixar levar pelo coração, o que pode ser uma coisa errada,poderiam haver consequencias ruins. Mas às vezes, podemos fingir que nada aconteceu e sermos felizes. Parece difícil? KB Para DM Tayashi


**Disclaimer: **Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens não me pertencem. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos. Obrigada.

* * *

**Retratos de uma Paixão**

_**Para DM Tayashi

* * *

**_

A cortina do quarto silencioso balançava suavemente, abrindo-se e dando espaço para a luz do final do dia iluminar uma jovem garota deitada na sua cama, angustiada.

Mas ela não era uma garota qualquer. Era a Deusa da Morte.

Podia-se ver claramente que seus olhos, embriagados de amor e tristeza, fixavam-se em uma foto de um garoto de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes.

Ele também não era um garoto qualquer. Era, secretamente, um youkai ladrão milenar, que se escondia na forma do adolescente calmo e gentil que era protagonista da pequena foto.

Ela se virou no colchão, achando finalmente uma posição que a agradasse. Mas mesmo assim, sua cabeça se virou na mesma direção de antes e seus olhos fixaram-se mais uma vez na foto.

Ele sorria daquele jeito que ela achava irresistível. Seus olhos, sempre enigmáticos, transmitiam dessa vez calma e amizade. Os cabelos ruivos voavam com o vento e contracenavam com o brilho do sol daquele dia em que a foto fora tirada.

Às vezes a garota se perguntava se aquele ruivo não tinha a menor idéia de quanto lindo e sensual ele poderia ser. Ou se não sentia piedade e fazia aquilo apenas para faze-la sofrer, apaixonando-se cada vez mais.

Mas não havia como reclamar. Ela se apaixonara por que quisera – Bem, não teve tanta vontade assim... – e ele não fizera nada para que isso acontecesse, só... foi ele mesmo, e, provavelmente, nada sabia em relação aos sentimentos dela.

E ela preferia sofrer a ter que passar por toda aquela ansiedade de se declarar. Ela temia se declarar para ele.

Irônico, não? Botan, a temida Deusa da Morte, temia declarar seu amor para um rapaz que conhecia já há um bom tempo.

Segurou as lágrimas que marejavam seus olhos e se levantou da cama. Sua rotina de sofrer em silêncio em cima de seu travesseiro já estava cansando-a. Foi até a janela, onde deliciou-se com a brisa fresca de final de tarde e com as belas cores que o céu agora mostrava.

Um belo rosa forte, com um pouco de azul. _"Assim como meus cabelos e meus olhos"_, sorriu.

Alguns minutos se passaram e ela pôde perceber que as cores do céu agora mudavam para um azul escuro e um vermelho chamativo.

Aquele vermelho vivo, chamativo, brilhante e misterioso a lembrava novamente aquele garoto de orbes verdes e madeixas vermelhas, que contracenavam com a paisagem e habitavam seus sonhos.

"_Kurama..." _

Era impossível tal coisa. Como aquele ruivo conseguia? _Tudo _lembrava ele. _Qualquer _coisa que fazia, fazia-a lembrar-se dele.

Agachou-se contra a parede, já longe da janela. Escondia o rosto com as mãos e enterrava-os em seus joelhos, na tentativa de apagar aqueles pensamentos desejados e indesejados ao mesmo tempo.

"_Até quando sofrerei assim por você, Kurama?..."_

_-o-o-o-_

Já era noite quando uma garota de cabelos azuis e olhos rosados entrou correndo em seu quarto. Ela acabava de voltar de um piquenique com os seus amigos. E _ele _estava lá.

Não sabia exatamente se sentia-se angustiada, feliz ou magoada,mas seu coração ainda batia forte por causa dos pequenos minutos que passaram juntos. Foi apenas no final do encontro, não se tocaram e nem conversaram coisas muito importantes, mas, ainda assim, havia sido maravilhoso.

Os cabelos vermelhos como fogo acompanhavam a brisa fresca que os fazia companhia e os olhos verdes, fixados em seus olhos cor-de-rosa, pareciam brilhar mais do que o normal. Aquele sorriso gentil e enigmático se mantinha presente em todos os momentos da breve conversa. Botan suspirou. Como o achava lindo...

"_E o melhor" _, sorriu consigo mesma, enquanto tirava um pequeno papel de sua bolsa, _"é que ele tirou outra foto!"_

Botan pulou de alegria em seu quarto, abraçando e girando com a mais nova foto de seu amado.

Pulou na cama e olhou novamente para o retrato. Agora, estavam os dois como protagonistas da imagem. Abraçados, colados um ao outro, e ambos sorrindo para a câmera.

-Kyaaaaaa! – Ela gritou e abraçou a foto novamente. Ainda sentia o abraço de Kurama. Era forte e ao mesmo tempo gentil. Ele parecia ser bem mais delicado do que aparentava. Era como um sonho que se realizava...

Rapidamente, pegou o porta-retratos onde havia a primeira foto que havia tirado de Kurama e trocou-a pela mais recente.

Admirou novamente a foto por mais alguns minutos. Não se cansava de lembrar do calor do abraço do rapaz, era tão bom... Botan, devagar, foi fechando seus olhos, e, em poucos minutos, já entrava no mundo dos sonhos.

Inconscientemente, ela agarrou-se ao seu bichinho de pelúcia favorito: Uma raposinha de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, a qual ela sempre chamava de Suuichi. Sorriu, ainda sonhando e se abraçou mais ao pequeno Suuichi, enquanto murmurava:

-Kurama... meu amor...

_-o-o-o-_

-Botan, Koenma-sama deseja falar com você imediatamente.

-Sim, Ayame, eu já estou indo.Obrigada. – Botan sorriu para a companheira de trabalho e andou depressa até a sala de seu chefe.

Andava despreocupada, cantarolando uma canção que estava em sua cabeça já há horas, com aquele mesmo sorriso nos lábios, o qual todos já estavam acostumados.

Resumindo, era a Botan de sempre.

Minutos depois, já entrava na sala de espera para falar com Koenma. Antes de colocar um dos pés dentro do aposento, olhou para frente, mas não viu ninguém, então continuou cantarolando despreocupada.

-Parece que você fica mais feliz quando vai encontrar com Koenma, não é, Botan? – Ouviu uma voz do outro lado da sala. Pulou de susto, mas se tranqüilizou um pouco quando percebeu que era Kurama – Você nem mesmo me viu aqui.

Ele estava lá, em um canto mais escondido da sala, sorrindo para ela com um sorriso divertido. Ela corou.

-Err... Não, não é isso... é que...

Kurama soltou outra risada.

-Tudo bem, eu entendo. – Ele a olhou, por um instante, com um olhar que não parecia tão enigmático, mas que logo voltou ao normal, não dando tempo para Botan decifrar aquele olhar.

Ela corou mais ainda quando percebeu do que ele estava falando.

-Não! Não é o que você está pensando, eu...

-Aquela música realmente fica na cabeça. Eu já sofri com ela. – Botan quase caiu pra trás. Kurama riu. – Sobre o que pensava que eu estava falando?

-Err... Sobre nada, não... é melhor deixar pra lá... – Ela sorriu. Quando Kurama assentiu, respirou fundo, em sinal de alívio.

Botan se sentou em uma cadeira qualquer, em silêncio. Kurama a acompanhou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

Alguns momentos se passaram em silêncio. Ela, de cabeça baixa, morrendo de vergonha. Ele, de vez em quando olhava-a, mas logo retirava o olhar, sem muito interesse na situação.

-Então...- Botan tentava começar um dialogo – Por que o Koenma-sama te chamou aqui?

-Eu ainda não sei direito. Koenma às vezes me chama sem falar nada, às vezes por coisas banais... Uma vez ele até me chamou por engano!

Botan riu.

-Pois é. Eu imagino como a rotina dele deve ser estressante, só de pensar nas broncas que ele me dá... É normal ele cometer erros como esse.

-Broncas? – A face de Kurama ficou séria de repente. – Ele te dá broncas por estar estressado?

-Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – Botan corou e ficou um pouco preocupada pelo olhar fixo e sério que o rapaz a dirigia. – É que, às vezes, ele está tão estressado que acaba gritando não só comigo, mas com muitas pessoas... – Kurama carranqueou mais ainda – Mas é sem querer! – Botan consertou – Ele logo pede desculpas para nós...

-Hum... tudo bem, eu entendo... – Kurama mudou sua expressão, sorrindo novamente. Botan suspirou aliviada. Já sabia como ele era quando ficava com raiva e não queria que isso acontecesse por sua causa... O estranho é que ela não sabia que ele se preocupava tanto com coisas tão banais quanto essa...

Ficaram silenciosos alguns minutos, cada um com seus pensamentos. Botan sentia seu rosto esquentar ao perceber o olhar penetrante que o ruivo lhe dirigia.

Ele ia abrir a boca para falar com ela, mas nesse momento a porta dos fundos da sala de Koenma se abriu, e por ela o próprio Koenma apareceu.

-Botan, pode vir aqui? Preciso falar com você. – O príncipe parecia estar tão concentrado que nem mesmo viu Kurama sentado ao lado da garota, pronto para falar algo que parecia importante, e logo entrou novamente para dentro da sala.

Botan se levantou rapidamente e seguiu seu chefe. Kurama desistiu de falar e desviou seu olhar para suas próprias mãos.

Botan, antes de abrir a porta da sala, parou e virou para trás, olhando para seu amado.

-Kurama... – ele virou-se, fitando-a. – Você pode me encontrar na última sala do último andar quando Koenma-sama terminar de falar com você?

Kurama estranhou. A última sala do último andar? Por quê? Lá era tão vazio e isolado. Ele sabia que Botan não gostava de lugares assim.

-Tudo bem. – Ele sorriu e ela sorriu de volta, entrando na salinha logo em seguida.

_-o-o-o-_

Botan estava parada em um canto da última sala do último andar, o local marcado para o encontro com Kurama. Já estava ali há um bom tempo, seu trabalho já havia acabado naquele dia e desde que isso ocorrera, ela estava lá,pensando no que tinha feito e no que pretendia fazer.

O que ele iria fazer? Sorrir e aceitar suas ações? Fugir dela e nunca mais olha-la na cara? Ele a acharia desinibida demais?

Todas essas dúvidas pairavam em sua cabeça. Ela roia as unhas e tremia loucamente, tamanha era sua preocupação.

De repente, ela ouviu a porta se abrir devagar e um "olá" baixinho proferido de uma voz calma e macia. Seu coração parou de bater por um momento. Ela já sabia quem estava lá, não precisava virar para vê-lo, mas mesmo assim o fez.

Viu-o mais belo do que nunca. Seu leve sorriso parecia mais encorajador do que ela jamais havia visto e seus olhos brilhavam mais do que ela pensava que podiam brilhar.

Ela sorriu levemente para ele, se aproximando.

Ambos estavam nervosos.

Ela se aproximou mais e mais, e quando ele ia dizer alguma coisa, ela aproveitou-se de sua boca aberta para dar-lhe um beijo ardente e sensual.

Kurama correspondeu ao beijo com vontade, abraçando-a mais a ele.

Não demorou muito e Botan começou a se despir. Kurama, quando percebeu, ficou espantado, mas não conseguiu parar suas ações, muito menos as dela.

Ela deitou-o no chão e sentou-se em cima dele. Ele tentou pará-la, jamais imaginaria que Botan fosse assim, e sentia que isso era errado, não era assim que a primeira vez deles deveria ser!

Botan, por outro lado, sentia-se completa e extasiada, apesar da sensação de culpa não lhe deixar em paz por um segundo. Mas ela não parava, não queria parar.

Ela aproveitou o máximo que pôde, até que finalmente os dois chegaram ao êxtase.

Botan olhou para o ruivo ofegante e sorriu. Não conseguia definir o que ele parecia sentir, mas ela se sentia muito bem, e era isso o que importava no momento.

Abaixou-se até que e acariciou-lhe a face e os cabelos, feliz. Mas Kurama pegou-lhe pela mão fortemente e lhe deu o olhar mais frio que conseguiu. O sorriso de Botan se desmanchou na hora.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – Ele perguntou claramente bravo.

-Eu...- Botan não sabia explicar. Depois de tudo aquilo, ainda não conseguia dizer-lhe todos os seus sentimentos.

-Você tem a mínima noção do que acaba de fazer comigo? Você pensou um pouco antes de fazer isso? Pensou nas possíveis conseqüências? Pensou que alguém poderia ter nos visto ou ouvido? Pensou que Koenma podia ter nos punido? Talvez ele nos puna mesmo! – O rosto de Kurama contracenava com seus cabelos vermelhos, tamanho era seu nervosismo.

Botan sentia os olhos marejados e sua garganta presa. O olhar bravo do ruivo machucava-a mais do que a bronca. Não, ela não pensara nas conseqüências, nas punições e em nada disso, apenas seguiu sua vontade. Mas ela não conseguia falar nada disso para o ruivo. Ela queria, mas as palavras não saiam!

Levantou rapidamente, soltando-se agilmente de Kurama e seu sermão, vestindo parte de suas roupas rapidamente e saindo da pequena sala em lágrimas.

Kurama apenas observou-a em silêncio. A culpa e a dúvida visíveis em seus olhos. Ele quase se arrependeu de seu sermão.

_-o-o-o-_

Kurama chegou em casa cansado, irritado e confuso. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer com Botan, não sabia mais sobre seus sentimentos para a menina, não sabia mais o que pensar dela.

Ele não sabia mais de nada... Precisava de uma resposta rápido!

Andou por toda a casa, procurando por sua mãe. Ela não estava. Isso era bom, pois teria um tempo sozinho para pensar.

Pegou um pedaço de uma torta que estava em cima da mesa da cozinha e começou a comer, dirigindo-se para a sala. Assistir televisão seria uma boa idéia para esfriar sua cabeça.

Mas ele parou quando viu um pequeno pacote em cima da pequena mesa da sala. Sentou-se no sofá de frente para o pacote, visivelmente curioso.

Abriu-o e viu um bolo em formato de coração. Surpreendeu-se. Era bem decorado e parecia muito gostoso.Era, visivelmente, um bolo comprado.

Parou quando viu que o bolo era acompanhado por um bilhete. Abriu cuidadosamente e leu o que estava escrito.

"**_Kurama,_**

_**Sinto muito por hoje. Sinto-me culpada e humilhada por causa daquilo.**_

Kurama já sabia de quem era a carta. Sentiu um pouco de raiva e remorso, mas continuou lendo-a.

_**Eu sei que jamais irá querer falar comigo novamente, e eu entendo isso. **_

_**Mas eu preciso que você saiba de uma coisa antes de me abandonar...**_

Marcas de lágrimas eram visíveis no papel. Kurama ficou preocupado e curioso, seu coração batendo forte. Continuou lendo a carta, dessa vez mais ansioso.

_**Hoje à tarde, não fiz aquilo propositalmente e só por diversão. Não, eu não pensei nas conseqüências que aquilo poderia causar. Eu apenas fui levada por um impulso que há tempos venho controlando. Fui levada pela vontade de meu coração.**_

_**Eu não sei exatamente o que pensar e o que fazer, muito menos o que dizer, mas...**_

_**Eu te amo, Kurama!**_

_**E eu não quero te perder...**_

_**Ass.: Botan."**_

De repente todas as dúvidas de Kurama foram embora. Ele não sentia mais culpa ou remorso, muito menos raiva. Naquele momento, ele teve certeza absoluta de seus sentimentos.

Ele já sabia o que deveria fazer.

_-o-o-o-_

Kurama levou um bom tempo para entrar sem ser percebido por Koenma. Demorou mais tempo ainda para achar o quarto de Botan, mas não desistiu até cumprir seu objetivo.

Já era noite quando finalmente achou o quarto da garota. Cautelosamente, entrou nele.

Botan estava dormindo em sua cama. Marcas de lágrimas eram visíveis em seu rosto delicado. _"Até sofrendo ela fica linda..." _Kurama pensou.

Aproximou-se sem fazer um só ruído. Acariciou os cabelos de Botan levemente. Ela sorriu e se mexeu em sua cama, ainda sonhando.

Kurama olhou de lado e sorriu ao ver a foto deles dois juntos, que haviam tirado há poucos dias antes.

Calmamente, ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota, até que ela acordasse.

Botan pulou e quase caiu da cama quando viu quem estava ali, ao lado dela, acariciando seus cabelos e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

O ruivo não conteve o riso ao presenciar a patética cena de horror.

-Kurama! – exclamou surpresa – O que... Como... Por que você...?

Botan não pôde terminar de formular uma pergunta, pois o ruivo segurou seu rosto, tapando sua boca.

Ele encostou suas testas suavemente.

-Eu recebi seu bolo. Eu li a sua carta. – Os olhos de Botan ficaram marejados ao ouvir aquilo. – Sabe, eu tinha certos planos... Eu não queria que nossa primeira vez fosse assim, mas...não se pode controlar o destino, né?

Kurama riu. Botan meneou a cabeça negativamente.

-Então, vamos fingir que nada disso aconteceu. Vamos fingir que ainda não sabemos dos sentimentos um do outro. Vamos fingir que não seremos punidos amanhã.Vamos fingir que estamos vendo o pôr-do-sol numa praia deserta, abraçados em nosso primeiro encontro, ok?

Botan acenou com a cabeça e Kurama soltou sua boca. Ficaram olhando-se por vários minutos. Os olhos esmeraldas mergulhados nos cor-de-rosa.

-Eu te amo, Botan. – Kurama finalmente falou, abraçando-a em seguida.

Botan não conseguiu conter suas lágrimas e chorou no peito de Kurama. Ele levantou se queixo delicadamente.

-O que foi?

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Chorou por mais alguns minutos, abraçada ao seu amado, até que falou baixinho em seu ouvido:

-Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

**¡OWARI!

* * *

**

**Dedicado à DM Tayashi. **

**Tayashi-chan, espero que você tenha gostado, eu fiz com muito carinho!**

**Ah, e agradecendo também a MitZ-chan, por ter me ajudado a escolher o título! D**

**E quem achar que essa pequena fic vale um comentário, por favor, o faça, esta humilde escritora ficaria muito feliz em recebê-los!**

**-----IMPORTANTE! LEIA!-----**

**PS:Esta fic é uma one-shot, ou seja, não terá um próximo capítulo.Sendo assim, eu peço para quem comentar,que DEIXEM OS E-MAILS, pois eu irei responder.Quem não deixar, sinto muito, eu não responderei... u.u**


End file.
